


Straps

by IrishHooters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Dressed, M/M, PWP, Wounded, Yaoi, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Corporal Levi is wounded...leaving him no choice but to ask for help with something as simple as putting on his uniform. Eren Jaeger is surprisingly thorough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straps

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of someone's prompt to me while I was dying of boredom. Thank you anon for gifting me with something to do on an otherwise boring Sunday! 
> 
> I hope you love to read it as much as I loved writing it~ <3 
> 
> ~Enjoy~

"Oi, brat. Once you're finished eating breakfast, meet me in my quarters," Lance Corporal Levi ordered, breaking the short silence in the dining hall amongst his hand chosen elite. Eren looked up from the plate in front of him; his face painted with curiosity and a healthy dose of worry. His gaze went from Levi to his comrades. They all didn't react to their leaders strange words, either out of obedience or it was just an order that wasn't worth the shock Eren felt. 

The brunet returned his attention to the Corporal, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Y-Yes sir," he nodded. Levi spared him a look Eren couldn't decipher before finally nodding once in acknowledgement and taking his leave. Eren looked to his plate of half eaten eggs and bread as he bit at his own lips. 

"Should I be worried?" he asked anyone who'd answer him. The four finally focused their attention on the brunet. "No, Eren. Why, do you think you should be?" Petra smiled lightly. The brunets skittish attitude towards the Corporal was somewhat amusing. 

Eren shook his head in the negative. He hasn't done anything to merit a punishment from Levi. At least, that he could recall. Auruo let out an attractive sounding snort, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth afterwards. "Shit brat, you better hope he isn't planning to kill you," he mused before returning to his breakfast. Ultimately, right after he finished speaking his fork decided to attack his mocking tongue when he tried taking a bite of food. 

The brunet ignored Bossard, looking back to Petra. "No, I don't. It's just difficult to know what the Corporal is thinking most of the time," he shrugged. He grabbed his plate and stood from his chair, excusing himself. Everyone except Auruo--who was too busy holding his bleeding mouth in his hand-- nodded towards Eren for good luck. Eren smiled uneasily back before he left the dining hall. 

Eren walked up one flight of stairs, to the floor Levi's room resided. He audibly gulped as he grew closer to the room. He had no clue what to expect, he never did when it came to Lance Corporal Levi. It took him a moment to realize he was standing in front of Levi's door; too caught up in his own scattered thoughts. He clenched his fist, pushing the uncertainty away as he brought his hand up to knock on the door twice. 

"Come in," Levi said from the other side, a low grunt following his words. Eren rose an eyebrow before moving his hand to the knob and opening the door. His eyes went straight to the Corporal in the middle of the room. Levi had managed to pull on his uniform pants with one arm tucked into his chest. His teeth were clenched out of annoyance as he silently declared war on the button of the pants. 

"Uh, Corporal?" the brunet spoke once he found his voice. He forced his eyes up from the older mans bare chest. The muscles in his stomach and working arm taunt as he fumbled with the blasted article of clothing. Levi's narrowed gaze moved to Eren, of course the kid wanted some sort of explanation. 

Levi clicked his tongue at the brunet, looking back to his bed where the rest of his uniform laid out. "My arm, I wounded it during our last expedition. Now, get over here and help me," he demanded, jerking his head towards his shirt. Eren straightened his posture before walking over to the bed to fetch the white shirt. He made his way over to Levi, staring at his back as his uncertainty returned to him. 

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Hurry up, Jaeger," Levi bit out, turning his head to look at the brunet. "Ah--yes, sir," Eren nodded hastily. He held the shirt open behind the commanding officer. Levi rose his good arm, guiding it into the sleeve until his hand was exposed to the open air. Now, for the tricky part. Eren kept hold of the empty sleeve side, moving to the Corporal's side to help situate his arm. 

Eren's turquoise-green eyes met with Levi's charcoal-gray before the brunet nodded and reached for his right arm. He grasped the shorter mans wrist firmly and slowly stretched the limb out. Levi winced noticeably when his arm was raised, the muscles and nerves yelling in protest to the movement. Eren murmured an apology that Levi chose to ignore as the boy carefully moved the arm into the sleeve. "Shit," Levi hissed low, his hand moving up to grip the flesh below his shoulder as he willed the pain to leave. 

"Straps now," Levi ordered, moving his hand to start on the buttons of his shirt. Eren nodded and moved to gather the maneuver gear straps. Once he returned to the older mans front he noticed that the Corporal's progress with the buttons was more or less non-existent.

"Sir, maybe it'd be easier if I--" the brunets words were cut off by Levi's glare. "No, I can manage this much," he grunted. Eren resisted the urge to take a step back and nodded. Levi clicked his tongue once more, returning attention to his personal task. It only took the brunet a minute for his patience to run thin and moved the straps in his hand to drape over his arm. He moved his hands up to Levi's; the man glaring up at him again but before he could voice his distain Eren gave him a hardened look. "Stop being so bloody stubborn. I'm here to help, ain't I?" he said, adding a quiet 'sir' after. 

The Corporal's words died on his tongue out of shock, the expression not reaching his face of course. His gray eyes narrowed before he grunted at the cheeky brat, lowering his hand from his shirt. Eren let a small smile twitch at his lips before he worked his way down the buttons. "Shitty kid..." Levi muttered low but didn't openly protest. 

Once the shirt was taken care of-- Levi insisting on at least tucking it in himself-- Eren dropped down to his knees to start on the straps. Levi bit at the inside of his cheek before putting his good hand on the brunets head to keep his balance as he lifted one foot after the other into the brown leather material. Eren made sure to keep his head steady, glad the older man couldn't see the blush or grin he was biting away. 

The Corporal left his hand on the boy's head, his charcoal gaze travelling down his lowered form as Eren began to fasten the straps up one leg. His hands guided the thin straps up his knee to make sure it sat correctly around it. Feeling another's hands on him left Levi feeling small waves of shivers travel up his leg to his back. His eyes hardened a fraction once Eren moved further up his leg. His hands moved from the front of his thigh to the back to grab the small buckle and it's mate, threading them together until they were tight. The hands rested at Levi's inner thigh; Eren sparing a glance up at the man. The Corporal's gaze kept a level of disinterest even though his body was reacting to the steady touch. 

Eren swallowed a lump forming in his throat, the look in Levi's eyes leaving the younger a little discouraged. He kept his eyes on the older mans as his hands moved to repeat the action on the other buckle that rested higher on Levi's thigh. Eren's sudden urge to see a different expression on the commanding officers face rose to the forefront of his mind. The brunet slowly tightened the small belt; tucking his fingers under it to make sure it wasn't tight enough to cut off circulation in his leg. He felt the tiny twitches of Levi's muscles under his fingers, proving he was reacting to Eren's ministrations. 

The younger boy never tore his eyes from Levi's as he moved onto the other leg, repeating his movements albeit a little slower like he was tracing the light bruises on his skin from the gear. "Jaeger..." Levi warned, his grip tightening on the brunets hair. He hoped the brat knew what he was getting himself into. The older man was already in pain enough as it were. Adding sexual frustration to that list thanks to the damn brat wasn't going to happen. 

"Yes, sir?" Eren inquired, breathlessly. He placed both hands on the mans legs, his thumbs rubbing circles in his inner thighs above the top straps. Levi bit the corner of his bottom lip, bringing the brunets head closer to him. "Don't fuck around with me, brat. Either do it or get out," he growled. 

Eren was forced to look straight at Levi's growing arousal. The brunet worried his lower lip as he thought over his options before raising a hand up to the button of Levi's pants; undoing the Corporals hard work just like that. He moved his head further forward, catching the zipper tag in between his teeth before pulling it down. He kept his eyes on his task, not wanting to let Levi see the intense blush on his face. 

Levi bit back a groan, that move not needing to be as arousing as it was. He watched the younger hands, tugging the hem of his pants down enough to get to what he wanted. A small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips, the brunets reaction to his hardened length granting him some amusement. 

"Changed your mind, _Eren_?" he mused, using his first name. That elicited a surprised response from the brunet, his head snapping up to look at Levi with the deep crimson creeping up his face. "N-no," Eren shook his head, a scowl gracing his features. A newfound determination washed over the brunet, his attention returning to Levi's cock. The brunet licked his lips, thinking of how he was going to approach the situation. 

Eren moved forward and tilted his chin slightly as his lips parted. His tongue darted out to sloppily lick the head of Levi's member. It was warm and throbbing. The brunet let his tongue swirl around the tip to successfully slick it. Levi's jaw worked as he clenched his teeth, never tearing his gaze from Eren. The younger continued the action until Levi grew impatient, pushing his hand against Eren's head. The brunet groaned in surprise when he was forced to take more in his mouth.

"Shit--" Levi's hiss was cut off by the sensation of the younger's wet heat enveloping his throbbing arousal. "More, Jaeger," he grunted as he forced his hips still. He didn't want to hurt the brat...more or less. Eren nodded a little before swallowing more of Levi's cock until he was at the hilt. The very fact he didn't gag impressed the commanding officer. "Move," he ordered the brunet; his hips twitching before Eren's head began to bob back and forth at a tantalizing pace. 

The Corporal bit back his moans and grunts of pleasure, not wanting to be so easily heard by the brat. But, once the brunet began to quickening is pace and suck harder the man let a groan escape with a buck of his hips. "Nnngh, Jaeger," he hummed pleasantly. He couldn't keep his hips still any longer, the sweet release beginning to pulse in his abdomen. 

Eren felt his mind begin to panic when Levi began to rock his hips back and forth. He had no choice except to stay there and let him fuck his mouth. A moan vibrated the back of his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut; focusing on nothing but sucking the thick arousal as it thrusted in and out. Levi let his head fall back as another strangled moan escaped his mouth. His hips quickened their pace; causing Eren to grip the older mans thighs desperately. "Fuck, Eren," he growled possessively, gripping his head tightly as his high reached it's peak. 

He came in a flurry, his body stilled as he felt his release fill the brunets mouth. Eren took it all obediently and Levi's clouded eyes narrowed in satisfaction. After a prolonged moment Levi slowly pulled out of Eren's mouth; a small string of saliva and cum keeping them connected. "Very good, Jaeger. I'm impressed," Levi mused, eyes bright from his carnal high. Eren's blush intensified; because what he had just done and Levi's words. Slowly, he brought himself to his feet as he wiped his mouth and chin with his sleeve. "Thank you...sir," he murmured.

Levi looked the brat over with a thoughtful hum. "Well, you managed to get my mind off of my arm but now you need to finish helping me," he said, zipping and buttoning his pants for the second time that day. The brunet nodded and finished dressing the Corporal in his uniform. His mind replaying what they had just done as he did. "Sir? Will this...happen again?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. 

The worlds strongest soldier looked up at Eren, considering the question. He brought a hand up to Eren's face, tracing his jaw before combing his fingers in his brunet hair. "My arm won't heal overnight, Jaeger," he murmured once he brought Eren's ear close to his mouth. A teasing lick tracing the shell of the younger soldier's ear...


End file.
